


《他是星灵族》298

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》298

298  
赫宰的吻不带着白天时满怀侵占意味的怒火了，东海只觉得自己醋过一通后反还换来了对方毫无原则的宠爱，于是打开嘴巴，含住赫宰的舌头，边吸边乐。  
时不时地，是赫宰贴着他的嘴唇，轻声问一句：“笑什么？”  
“笑你喜欢我。”东海将赫宰稍微推开些，眼睛瞥见方才被自己扯下的纽扣都溜到了大沙发垫子的缝隙间。但此时此刻，他也不想管了，便直接骑到对方身上，暧昧地摆摆腰，“别的我不知道，但你猜，那个不知好歹的录音师为什么要把手机号留给你？”  
赫宰不解，因为有东海在，他感受不到、也懒得去揣摩谁对他有意思。  
东海则先是埋下头，矮了身子，用牙齿咬住赫宰的上衣，猛地向外一扯，再是抬起那双填满欲望的大眼睛：“被他发现了我在补妆前去楼上找你，然后……”接着，东海顺势跪到沙发下，脸蛋贴着赫宰的裆部，暧昧地磨来磨去，“李先生，别的金主都是等晚上才动手，哪儿像你白天就按捺不住，把我按在衣帽间里，操得我腿都合不拢了，还硬要我吞你的精液。”  
“不是拍特写吗？”赫宰心说自己也没影响到东海工作，问题不大。再加上他那会儿真是要气疯了，哪管别人怎么想，爱怎么想就怎么想，“你的意思是，那录音师以为我是你的……”  
“嘿嘿~”东海掏出赫宰那根已经压抑不住欲火的性器，上面还带着两人白日宣淫后留下的咸腥味，更刺激得小尼莫也跟着起立，“李先生，外人以为你是我的Sugar Daddy呢。”  
“少来，我哪儿有那么老。”赫宰想了想糖爹的言下之意，好气又好笑地掐住东海的脖子，并用大拇指指腹刮他的喉结，“我特地换了一身粉色的西装去找你，怎么就成Sugar Daddy了？”  
“哎呀，年纪上来的人才想着扮嫩。”东海继续与赫宰开玩笑。  
话音刚落，赫宰便捏着东海的下巴，要他吞进挺到嘴边的肉棒，堵住小老虎的胡说八道，并戏谑：“那你今晚就一直喊我Daddy，我让你见识见识什么叫‘老当益壮’。”  
东海口交的同时忍不住发笑，但他真的很享受跪在赫宰脚边伺候对方的欲望。  
以前在首尔的时候也像这样，出门在外的东海是万众瞩目的艺人，回到家才可以卸下那些略显沉重的熠熠星光，直面自己的爱与性。  
接着，东海稍微松开嘴中的性器，任由它弹动着贴到自己脸上，他仰头迎着赫宰爱怜看他的眼神，像狗狗似的用肌肤磨蹭主人的肉棒：“不是我讨好Daddy，是Daddy把这些都奖励给我了……”  
旋即，东海身体一轻，赫宰竟将他抱起身来，要他孩子似的蜷在自己怀里，并向上颠了一颠：“去洗澡。”  
“不要~”东海撒娇着摇头，“我喜欢你身上的味道。”  
“可我出了汗……”赫宰洁癖症发作，但怀里的小猫喝醉了，只能先耐着性子哄，“咱们一起去洗澡，等不及了就先在浴室做一次，你说好不好？”  
东海依然摇头，再是挣脱了赫宰的怀抱，扑腾到地上：“去后院。”

赫宰虽不清楚东海的小心思，但后院毕竟是在户外，哪怕这边的秋夜不冷，可他还是担心东海着凉，所以就带了沙发上的毛毯，裹在东海的肩膀。  
东海吃吃地笑：“一会儿就该热了。”

因为酒精的缘故，东海变成了满后院乱窜的小老虎。  
赫宰生怕他失足落入泳池，就先打开了池边的一排排灯，直至整个院落都被照得恍如白昼般通明了，才放下心来。  
可他也只得无奈地站在原地，捉不到迈开脚步的宝贝，便调侃：“呀，李东海，你移动的速度也太快了。”  
是名字的谐音梗，赫宰知道讲这种话没什么好笑的，但东海兀自大笑着接他烂梗。不知是真的被赫宰牵动了笑穴，还是习惯性地给他个面子。

再之后的种种，更加超乎赫宰所想——他们家的泳池确实可以接通热水变成“私汤”，但两人平常都因为懒得清理，所以想泡澡时就去二层的大浴室。  
但东海在今晚改变主意：“赫，我打算给你个惊喜，要你永远都……”  
话还没说完，漂亮宝贝想一出是一出，直接将泳池里的水换成热的。期间更是闲不住——把赫宰白天命昌洙搬运到户外的各种酒水全部打开，无论昂贵与否，统统都对准泳池，笔直着倾倒下去。  
一边倒酒，东海顺便用脚趾划拉着水面，测试水温。再是回过头，看着怔在原处的赫宰，鼓了鼓嘴巴：“我把你收藏的好酒都‘糟践’了，你别生我的气哦。”  
赫宰这才忍俊不禁，快步走到东海身后，紧紧抱住胡来一通的宝贝，抵在他耳边，声音温柔：“怎么能说是糟践呢，你想怎样就怎样，我见你被我宠得无法无天了，心里才最高兴。”  
东海笑笑，紧跟着按住赫宰扣在他腰间的手臂，向后一仰：“所以我才说，赫……”

下个瞬间，他们一齐跌进满是温热酒水的泳池，浸泡在浓郁的酒香与爱情里，浑身都湿透了。  
东海的话始终未说完，赫宰便给他一个很漫长的拥吻。  
他酒量比东海好太多了，可是酒不醉人人自醉。  
谁敌得过塞壬的引诱，赫宰吞着东海的舌头，咽下对方的唾液：“海海，我就是那个没出息的水手。”  
“那，”东海脱掉被水浸透的上衣，然后是赫宰的……很快两个人全裸着面向彼此，东海这才将刚才的话说完，“你永远都爱我，我要你心里永远都只爱我一个。”  
他们在泳池最浅处，却像被性欲拖进了目眩神迷的深海。  
赫宰点头，再是将东海抵在泳池的内壁，破开他的身体：“没人能拒绝你的邀请。”  
东海则觉得，自己才是那个被人类、不，被神明赐予双腿的幸运人鱼，继而打开并在一起的“鱼尾”，缠在赫宰的腰上：“别的妖怪捉人到海底，是为了吃他们的肉、喝他们的血。”  
“那你呢？”  
东海感受到赫宰已经将肉棒推到他穴口，便更主动地抬腰吃进龟头的部分，向后仰躺，却被汩汩带着酒味的池水吞没。但他好开心，开心得险些晕倒过去。  
“我不吃人，赫，但我要你吃掉我。”

赫宰以为，他今夜不仅得吃掉东海，还要往美丽人鱼的身上篆刻下独属于自己的记号，便在水中操弄东海的同时，不停啃咬宝贝的喉结乃至整个脖颈。  
东海对痛觉不甚敏感，唯有更紧地拥住赫宰，这新奇的体验甚至令他爽到喊叫：“把我吞到你的肚子里去，好不好？”  
“好。”赫宰直接在东海身上嘬出一道道紫红色的吻痕，遍布在爱人的肌肤，且另有目的性，“你之后敢带着这身‘草莓’拍杂志吗？”  
“啊……”东海低下头，看了看满身的血色痕迹，不知为何，他的快感又加剧了，“我说是爱吃草莓的Daddy在操我的时候送我的小礼物，不好吗？让大家都看看李先生是怎么爱我的。”  
“你敢！”赫宰干脆将东海背过身去，正面烙完了，还得翻个面继续，不然这调皮的疯猫咪谁都管控不住，“那Daddy就把你操到满身是我的精液味儿，让他们都知道你是谁的人。”  
“嗯，嗯，哥哥~嗝儿~Daddy~嗝儿~”东海醉得一塌糊涂了，甚至边被男人的性器猛顶着，还靠在池壁上接连打起可爱的酒嗝儿。继而撅起屁股，口中带着哭腔的鼻音叫赫宰的名字，以及各种爱称，甚至还有他临时瞎起的，唤宠物般，“Hyukie~”  
但赫宰越操越气，理由是这破泳池令他想起了白天拍广告时的一幕幕。  
眼前出现的画面是东海为了完成工作，必须要与那些女模特在泳池中行亲密之举的回忆重演——接着，赫宰嫌水的阻力操得不爽，就抬起东海的身体，要他攀到泳池边的扶梯处：“上去，把屁股撅到外面。”  
东海闻言，无比听话地够住扶梯，他心甘情愿做赫宰欲望中的囚徒。

人鱼出水，池中的美酒都成了不舍得他离去的水珠，留在他每一寸蜜色的肌肉上。  
东海没什么知觉，就塌腰抬臀地趴上扶梯，任由泳池边的灯光聚拢在他暗红色的发丝之间、再滑到尚还打着哆嗦的腰肢部位。然后他张开下体，为了方便赫宰后续的进入，一只脚不忘抬高了些，唯有肉穴一张一合，像在期待着片刻后的饕餮大餐。  
赫宰将美人被操熟的肉体光景尽收于眼底，便先是用手指撑着暂且吃不到肉棒的后穴，坏心眼地捅了捅，旋即就有汩汩淫水顺着手指向外流出。  
东海哼唧着：“Daddy，快点操海海~快一点，我等不及了……”  
知道东海的神智已经不甚清晰，赫宰只提醒一声“扶稳了。”继而将硬挺的性器没入宝贝的穴口。  
果不其然，没了水流的阻力，操干的速度一下比原先要快上不少。  
四下除了东海的叫床声，就只剩两具肉体互相撞击的啪啪响。赫宰偶尔担心宝贝被弄疼了，便减下些速度，用龟头揉弄里面的G点。  
可未料，东海竟还大着胆子向里吸他的肉棒，并摇晃着肉乎乎的屁股，不断地邀请。甚至能做到前后摆动着那地方的肌肉，主动吞吐进出赫宰的性器。  
赫宰先是爽到喘了好几声，紧跟着也不心软了，直接扣住东海的两条大腿，边操边骂：“骚货，拍广告的时候是不是就惦记着哥哥的鸡巴呢？这么操你舒不舒服？”  
“啊！啊——哥哥的…哥哥的……好大，要捅坏肚子了……”反正家里就他们两个，东海放开一切顾虑尽情释放。但赫宰操得他好深，想要把他的肚子凿穿了一样，于是又下意识向泳池外爬。  
赫宰哪里肯，便再度将东海拽回池中，把人扣在怀里，一顿猛操。更是不顾及东海的感受，说出他全部的心中所想：“你知道白天的时候你有多骚吗？在衣帽间里，你明明可以拒绝我，只要搬出你还得工作的理由，我就不碰你了。你知道吗？我其实可以控制住自己不碰你，我明明可以……”  
“但我不会拒绝你，我永远都不会都我的赫说‘不’。”东海笑着打断，他越发察觉出赫宰这番话是在自顾自气恼。谁让他能够牵动这人的全部理智，让冷静的湖泊烧成沸腾的开水，“我到楼上找你前，恨不得直接告诉昌洙，是赫想要我了，我就必须去见你。”  
东海这个小疯子，也是把心里话毫无保留地放在明面上：“我不是才说过吗？哥哥想操我，是给我的奖励，我求之不得呢~”  
“你……”赫宰几近失语，他停下摆腰的挺动，只将生殖器深深陷在东海的肉道里。再是一口咬住咫尺间的脖颈软肉，用力地将人圈在怀里，“那你听好了，以后在你工作休息的期间，但凡我想要了，你必须随时过来见我，还要乖乖地脱了裤子，把屁股撅起来任由我操，直到我射得你满肚子精液为止，才能回去继续工作。”  
东海听了，没丝毫不开心，反而为这般设想兴奋得快要先一步射出来了。  
“有Daddy的奖励，我不是更有工作的动力了吗？”  
以及，  
“李赫宰。”他贴着赫宰的耳垂，轻轻含住，偷腥猫咪似的喵喵叫，“我要你吃掉我，但其实……是我吃定了你。”  
旋即，小色猫只觉得下腹都要被赫宰顶穿了。  
周围的酒水混合着温热的池水险些淹没他时，又被身后的男人掐着脖颈举到水面上一些，唯有下体的操弄一刻不停。

“赫，我快要被淹死啦！”  
被你的精液，我们的体液，满池的酒水，肉体的汗液。

“被淹死的人到底是谁啊？”  
赫宰反问。  
他知道谐音梗很烂，但心中仍旧有这样一句话浮现：是他自己没站稳，便像现在这般，一脚垂直跌入了李东海。  
赔上了全部理智、人身自由，包括那些已经在沉没成本里算是微不足道的昂贵酒水。

但：“那我问你哦，赫。”  
他爱的人，偏偏长着一双剔透的大眼睛，眨巴眨巴地，做爱时也貌似纯情地看向他，  
“我做什么都可以吗？”

“嗯。”  
你做什么都可以，李东海，你的月亮早已为你跌入混沌的池水里了。  
“我的海海，我爱你的胡作非为。”


End file.
